


School of Life

by WhatTheCheese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Lance has just become a teacher and starts at Voltron High as a gym teacher. The rest of the staff seems to like him and he feels comfortable. But there is someone who doesn't seem to buy his friendliness, the physics teacher Katie Holt.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 32
Kudos: 42





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I am baaaack bitches
> 
> I fell back into the Voltron/Plance rabbit hole so here is another story, enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely people from the Discord server for helping me with this idea! :'

"Yeah, tomorrow is my first day", Lance said on the phone as he put away his groceries. "I am. I didn't study this long only to decide it's not my thing before I even started", he then said, rolling his eyes. He knew his mom only wanted to make sure he's happy, but after a certain amount of time it just got annoying. After a few more minutes of her saying how much she loved him and hoped he'd have a great first day, he hang up. He put away his phone with a sigh and looked around his apartment. It still looked new, or as new as it could look. He was still moving in so there were quite a few unpacked boxes around. He just moved here last week, just for his new job. 

He came here to teach gym class at Voltron High. He was excited as he always wanted to teach, but he was also nervous. It would be his first teaching job at a school, his first students. And the other teachers, what would they think of him? He was used to people liking him, but he didn't know if that would be the case now. If they were anything like the teachers he had in school, he would be screwed. He shook his head. He shouldn't worry too much, that would be fun. If his mom didn't lie to him, everything would work out if he'd just be himself. And he knew he could be pretty fun. 

Today was the day. He arrived on time at the school, a huge, modern looking building. He took a deep breath and went inside, smiling at the students passing him. Thankfully, he knew where to go since he'd been here at his job interview. Finally, he arrived at the principal's office. In front of it sat the secretary, a young woman with blonde hair and pale skin. Her name was Romelle, as the sign on her desk stated. She looked up from her computer and greeted him with a big smile. "Hello, Mr. McClain was it?" He nodded. "Yes, it's my first day and I'm supposed to see Mr. Smythe", he said, smiling back. She nodded and knocked on the door, sticking her head in and saying something, before sitting down again. "He will see you now. Have a good first day!", she chirped and got back to work. "Thanks", he said and entered the office. "Hello", he said, trying to maintain his nervousness that decided to bubble up just now. Great. The older man with bright red hair and an impressive mustache looked up and imediately stood up. "Mr. McClain! Glad to have you here. Finally we'll have a good, enthusiastic gym teacher, just what we needed!" While saying all this, he shook his hands violently, giving Lance the fear of his arm falling off. 

Eventually he stopped, thank goodness, and sat down, offering Lance a seat as well. "I'm glad to be here Mr. Smythe. It's my first teaching job so I hope I do a good job", he said, relaxing a bit as the smile on the older man's face only got bigger. "Believe me, you can only be better than our last gym teacher Mr. Iverson. More a drill sergeant than a teacher if you ask me. But I'm sure you'll be fine. Here is your schedule and everything you need to know", he handed him a folder. "Miss Romelle will show you the teacher's lounge, so you can meet the other teachers and get your day started.“ Lance nodded and stood up. "Thank you Sir, looking foward to it." 

As he stepped outside, Romelle was already waiting for him. "Come with me", she said and he followed her through the building. "Here's the teacher's lounge", she said with a dramatic flair to her voice and opened the door, revealing a large and light room with several tables full of papers and books and a coffee machine right next to the door. There were already a lot of people in here, some standing around, some sitting at the tables. And everyone was looking at him. At the tables in the middle of the room sat two women and two men. Right next to them stood two men, a tall intimidating looking guy with short white hair and a skinny one with a black mullet. Behind them, by the window was a big guy, who seemed pretty friendly and welcoming just standing there. "Guys, this is the new gym teacher. Be nice." And just like that, Romelle was gone, leaving him there, alone. He scratched his neck, chuckling. "Hey guys, I'm Lance McClain, the new gym teacher like Romelle said. Anyway, I'm looking foward to meet you all and I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun. I mean as fun as teaching can be right?"

He earned a few laughs from everyone, which made him feel a lot better. He looked around the room and at a second glance, he noticed another person in the corner. A rather short woman, not looking at him or any other person in the room. The tall, intimidating looking guy with short white hair approached him, offering him a handshake. "Nice to meet you Lance, I'm Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro, everyone does. Even my students." Lance accepted and was glad that he didn't seem as intimidating as he looked at first. 

After he introduced himself, he showed Lance across the room, introducing everyone else. There were the English teacher Keith, who seemed a little bit on the loner side, but still friendly and a big guy, Hunk the math teacher, who skipped the handshake and went straight to hugging him. Then the chemistry and biology teachers Ina and Nadia. The two men sitting across from them were James and Ryan who taught astronomy and photography. Lastly, they came to the woman in the corner, still paying them no mind. "And this is our physics teacher, Katie Holt", Shiro said, gesturing towards her. She still rather looked at her phone than at him or Shiro. Lance raised an eyebrow at that. Rude. He used this to look at her. She was really short, which he could see even though she was sitting down. She had pale skin and puffy light brown hair and also big round glasses. Lance chuckled, which only made the situation more awkward. "Well even though you're teaching physics..I hope we'll have a better chemistry soon", he said, hoping to make her laugh, but nothing. Instead, she finally looked at him, her bright amber eyes piercing into his body. 

"You think you're funny, huh? Teaching is apparently a joke to you, I hope life isn't." With that, she stood up and left the room, leaving him speechless. Shiro patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Lance, she's always like...this."


	2. In the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is wondering what Katies problem is. Meanwhile, we get a little (but not all lol) inside on Katie's side of the story.

A frown formed on Lance's face. That wasn't how he imagined it to go. But all the others seemed nice, so he figured it wasn't a big deal. Not everyone could like him. But he was wondering what her reason was to shut him off right when he entered the room. Before he could think of anything else, the bell rang and it was time to get the schoolday started. Maybe some of the other teachers could enlighten him...

The lesson began and soon Lance forgot about the small grumpy woman. He focused on the reason he came here for, the students. He had decided to begin with a fun little game of Dodgeball, which they seemed to enjoy. Soon it was lunch break, another opportunity for him to connect a little. When he got to the teacher's lounge to get out his lunch, he felt just like this morning, as some of the others already sat at the tables. "Hey Lance, come here", Hunk immediately said and gestured to an empty seat next to him and across from Shiro. Lance sat down with a smile. "So, how was your first day so far?", Hunk asked and bit into his sandwich. "It's been great! I think I made a good first impression. At least on someone...", his mind went back to this moment. He just couldn't let it go, he didn't know why, but it was how it was. Then he realized he didn't see her again. He looked around and found her, again, in the corner. All by herself, like this morning, not talking or interacting with anyone.  
"Don't worry, she never sits with the others", he suddenly heard Keith say, who sat to the other side of Hunk. Lance looked at him. "Why though? I really pissed her off this morning, didn't I?" He felt anxiousness rise in him. He really didn't mean to...Hunk let out a laugh. "You did, but it's not your fault. I, for one, thought your jokes were really funny. I don't know, that's just how she is. She is a brilliant teacher and probably knows more than Einstein about physics, but when it comes to people...Let's say it's not one of her strengths." Lance nodded slowly. "Why is she teaching then?"

"She is fine with the students, she is strict, but not unlikeable. But with us...She has already been like this when I came here. We'd recommend to just leave her be", Keith said and Hunk nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah exactly. I tried to bond with her one time and she just completely shut down. It's weird, but hey, if she chooses to stay this way..." Then Shiro tuned into the conversation, he hadn't said anything the whole time. "Come on guys, let's not be mean. I know her a little bit better than the rest and all I can say is that she has her reasons." The frown returned to Lance's face. "Okay", was all he said to that and they decided to drop the topic. Hunk had no problem to find a new one, soon he was telling Lance everything about how he came to this school, why chose to teach math and how he met his wife Shay. Lance really started to like this guy and was glad he could make such a good connection on the first day. 

Katie wasn't pleased when she heard that there would be a new teacher. If he was anything like the teachers she already knew, it just would be one more person who ignored her because he thought she was weird, no big deal. Or another someone who would make comments about her. Or he could be nice and actually understand her....No probably not. He was a gym teacher, and as far she knew, that would be either an old grumpy guy like Iverson or a young guy that thought too much of himself while not taking anything seriously. With her luck, it would be the latter. She hated those type of guys, they reminded her of the boys she went to high school with. The ones who made school a living hell for her. She knew she was naive when she thought that it all would change when she was an adult.

Oh how wrong she was. It got worse and stayed the same at the same time, since they continued to speak about her, but because they were adults, they did it more behind her back, which hurt even more. She didn't know if they knew that she could hear them when she seemed lost in her work in the corner. Apparently not since they just kept going. Although she knew she'd probably disappointed, she still hoped for the new teacher to be different. To be someone she'd possibly be able to open up to.

But when entered the teacher's lounge that morning, she knew he was just another one, just by looking at him. He was tall and skinny, with light brown skin, dark brown hair and vibrant blue eyes she could see from the other side of the room. He definitely fit the second category of gym teachers. As soon as he opened his mouth, he just proved that further. It might have been just a stupid joke, but it showed that he didn't take teaching seriously. But of course, it seemed to work with the others. Even with Shiro, who was the only one who knew her because he was best friends with her brother, the only one who stopped the others from being too mean, when he was around. He introduced him to all the others before they got to her. Now he made an even worse joke. She couldn't help but come at him, before storming off. Closing the door behind her, she let out a deep breath. That felt good. Almost like coming back at the boys from school. He was just like them, at least he made the impression. She hoped it had the effect she wanted, making him feel bad for being so...ridiculous. 

The fun continued during lunch break, when he sat with the others, talking. Like always, she pretended not to hear them. Of course he wanted to know 'what was wrong with her'. Oh of course he wanted to know, they always do. Since the others, apart from Shiro, didn't know either, they told him it was best to leave her alone. Honestly, that was the best advice they could give him. At least Shiro was there, who convinced them to drop the topic real quick. At least for today, he didn't bother her any further. 

At home, she let out a sigh of relief as she dropped her bag. Another one. Another person who would overlook her. Great. It was time for her emergency-jar of peanut butter. She opened the cabinet, took it and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. One spoonful. She let out a sigh. Yep, she'd definitely needed that. Another spoonful. Better. Another spoonful of peanutty goodness would do it. Right as she stuck the spoon into her mouth, her phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she took the call. "What is it Shiro?", she asked, the spoon still in her mouth. A deep chuckle on the other end.

"Enjoy the peanut butter. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about today. You didn't have to go so hard on him, he only wanted to be friendly." She rolled her eyes again, taking the spoon out of her mouth. "If so, it was the wrong way. From what I saw, he seemed just like the guys from school. Full of himself, convinced that everything's gonna come to him if he's charming. Is he taking his job seriously? I don't think so." She heard Shiro sigh. "Katie...I know what you went through and, apparently, are still going through. But please, if you shut yourself off right in the beginning, it doesn't get better. Give him a chance." She laughed sarcastically. "Well, he won't give me a chance anyway after being told to leave me be." Without seeing it, she could imagine the worried look on his face. "Just...try to keep it calm. It was his first day, he wants to make a good first impression. He is actually really nice. Who knows, maybe you'll warm up to him." She snorted. "Yeah, maybe."


	3. Blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets someone he never expected to work at the same school as him: His ex

A few days had passed and Lance followed Hunk's and Keith's advice, he gave Ms Holt as much space as he could. He didn't mean any harm and just wanted peace, and if he would reach that by leaving her, fine. It was a Friday, meaning it was finally the weekend. Not only the students were looking foward to it, but the teachers too, including Lance. Even though he didn't have any plans, but maybe that would change. 

He just came from his first lesson of the day and wanted to use the time he had to grab a coffee. On his way to the teacher's lounge he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Well it was a someone. There was a woman on the other side of the hall, quite far away and with her back facing him, but he would recognize her anywhere. Tall, brown skin and dyed white hair...That had to be her. His heart began to beat a little faster. What in the hell was she doing here? Here of all places? He debated if he should go to her, talk to her. Well if she was here he would have to come in contact with her sooner or later, so he better did this now. Before he knew it, he was just a few steps away. Right in time, she turned around, her icy blue eyes meeting his, widening instantly. So she recognized him too. "Lance?", she asked with disbelief in her voice. "Hey Allura", he said, smiling as he heard her british accent. He always used to love how she said his name. 

After the shock was gone, she pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing here?", Lance asked as they seperated, still a bit baffled that he would meet his ex-girlfriend here. "I am part of the school administration here. And you?" He scratched his neck, unwillingly getting nervous. "I'm the new Gym teacher. I actually just started last Monday. How come I didn't see you here before?" She chuckled slightly. "Right, you were studying for that when we were...you know. You're lucky, Voltron High is one of the best public schools in the country. Well I've been sick the last couple of days, today is my first day back here. Funny we meet here of all places, isn't it?" 

Was it him or did her cheeks turn red just now? "Uh, yeah, really funny.." Maybe it was a bad idea, but he knew he would regret it if he didn't ask. "Hey Allura, I know it's weird, but what would you say if we meet up some time? Just drinking coffee, catching up...It's been a while and you're here longer than I am." A soft smile formed on her face. "Yes I would like that. Maybe tomorrow afternoon? I know a great place." Lance nodded and gave her his phone. She saved her contact in it. "Text me later and I'll give you the details. Looking foward to it", she said and with that, she turned around, going away. "Me too", he said, not knowing if she heard it. 

The whole thing with Allura didn't leave his head for the whole day. He still couldn't believe it. It had been ages since he'd last seen her. Two...three years? Something like that. It hurt a lot when they broke up but he was definitely over her. He was single right now and had been for a long time, but he'd seen a couple of people between their breakup and now. He would lie if he would say that he hadn't thought about her at all in the time they were apart. At first it was only in pain, but over time, as he began to heal more and more, they became only good memories. He really wanted to catch up, he was curious to know what was going on in her life. As she broke up, she didn't say this whole 'we can stay friends' crap, although they ended on good things. So the pure possibility of having that now made him happy. 

It was the end of the schoolday and Lance was packing his things, ready to go home. "Excuse me but could you stop the humming? It's distracting", he suddenly heard someone say. His head shot up. "Sorry I didn't know I was humm-", his voice died as he saw a pair of amber eyes burning into him. Of course it was Ms Holt, standing right next to him with crossed arms and her signature angry look. He had a feeling that he would get to see that look a lot more in the future. And he just came here a couple of days ago! She let out a dry chuckle. "Sure. Well like I said, please continue it when you're at home or at least not where I can hear you." Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. But I really didn't notice it. I'm just happy. You should try it some time." Right as the words left his mouth, he regretted saying them. That hurt, he could see it even though she kept her guard up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", he started but she raised her hand, cutting him off. "No, you're right. I should try it." Before he could say anything, she turned around and walked away so he couldn't see the tears swelling up in her eyes. 

She didn't know why that hurt her so much, she was used to comments like this. But maybe because she wanted to be happy. She wanted to come out of her shell, to be more open with people. But she didn't know how. It was almost funny, she knew how to solve the most complicated equations and how to build rockets and computers, but she didn't know how to let people in. She kind of lost the ability in school. The only people she had a solid relationship with were her parents, her older brother and Shiro, who looked after her at work when her brother couldn't. He visited as much as he could but he had his own life and was working fulltime. She always told him he didn't have to, that she was fine on her own, but he insisted as he didn't believe her. Well, he was right. She just wished that someone else would only ask if she was fine, if she wanted to be left alone. She had that image of someone who was better off being left alone, but that was only because she was so used to being shut off and left out that she shut herself off. 

She thought of what Shiro said to her. That Lance was only trying to be nice. But even if that was really the case, he had that image of her she could never change now. 

Lance was confused as he saw her going away like that. In that brief second he looked into her eyes, he could see one thing: Pain. Which surprised him, since she seemed like she didn't care about what people said, that she wasn't emotional. But now, she let her guard down. He didn't even mean that comment like that, but she was gone before he could say sorry or anything else. He felt bad, but she hadn't made it easy for him, being so emotionally cold towards him. Apparently she wasn't always always like this. He was wondering why she built up this guard... Maybe he would discover it someday, if she would let him. 

But now, he had something else to focus on: The meeting with Allura. As soon as he was home, he texted her. Not long after that, she texted back, giving him the adress of the coffee shop and the time of their meeting. He smiled to himself. At least one good thing happened today.


	4. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance catches up with Allura and they both get things off their chests.

On the next day, Lance was in a really good mood. Whether it was because he would meet Allura today he didn't know, but it was how it was. Meeting her surely was one of the reasons he felt good. They didn't see each other in years and he wanted to know how she was doing, if she was seeing someone new. Not because he wanted to be with her again, but because he wanted to make sure she had someone that made her happy, because she deserved it. They didn't work out but he was certain that she would find someone right for her, just as he would find someone. He didn't know when that would be, but he hoped that would be soon. He liked being in a relationship. He wasn't in many so far, actually just three. Jenny in high school, Nyma and then Allura in college. With one year, Allura was his longest relationship. He was impressed by himself that they managed to last this long. For a short period of time, he was certain that they would last. He'd even thought about asking her to move in with him...but how the tables had turned. 

It wasn't clear to say who exactly broke up. Officially it was Allura, since she brought up the matter that they didn't seem to work out. But the truth was that Lance had felt the same way at that time. He hadn't been as happy as he had been in the beginning, which was normal to a degree. Although he really wanted to stay in and work on this relationship he cared a lot about, he realized that they weren't right for each other and thankfully, she thought that as well.

They had agreed on meeting at 3 pm. Being new to the town, Lance had never been to the coffee shop Allura wanted to meet at. It was called 'Arus Coffee' and it was surprisingly just 5 minutes away from his apartment. He definitely would come here more often in the future. When he arrived, he was just a couple minutes early. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long, as Allura entered the shop just a few seconds later. His face lit up immediately as he saw her. She always managed to look absolutely flawless, back then and right now. She was wearing a short white and pink dress and pink heels, which made her even taller than she already was. He was still a bit taller than her, which he always loved to remind her about when they were together. She would always get this cute scrunched up expression on her face, which he teased her even more about. 

She approached him with a big smile and before he could even decide if they should hug or not, she pulled him into a hug. „Hey I remember that dress! I bought you that, didn't I?“, he said as they seperated and got in line to order their drinks. She giggled, nodding. "Yes you did. I actually wore it a lot since then. You chose well." Now he let out a chuckle. "Well, at least I got something right...", he mumbled and was relieved that she didn't seem to hear it. After they got their drinks, they sat down at a small table in a quiet corner. 

"So, how you're doing? What happened between our breakup and us bumping into each other at school?", Lance eventually asked, after a silence which might have seemed awkward to others, but wasn't. It was a comfortable silence, which was good because that meant they could still be comfortable around each other, even after being apart for so long. Maybe it was because they didn't see each other for so long. 

She took a long swig of her hot chocolate and wiped the whipped cream off her mouth with a napkin. "Well...where do I begin...I think it's best when I say that I'm really sorry about how things ended. I'm not proud. But I wasn't happy and I realized you felt the same. I know we both wanted this thing we had to last but...sometimes it's just better to end things, as great as they might be." She didn't look him in the eyes when she said this. Instead, she just looked down at her hands which she had folded in her lap. Lance's features softened. "Allura...You don't have to be sorry. Sure, we broke up but it was by far the easiest breakup I've experienced. Not because it was easy to let you go, but because there was no drama. And why? Because we both knew it was time. We both realized that we weren't happy and that it simply wouldn't work. And that's okay. It hurt but it's okay." After finishing his monologue, Lance felt a massive amount of relief. He had always felt this way, but he never had the opportunity to actually say it to her face. Apparently, she needed to hear it as well, as she looked up and started to smile. 

"I guess this is accurate...Thank you Lance, I needed to hear that. I have been feeling quite guilty right after things ended. But I'm glad we're on the same page." He nodded. After another swig of her beverage, Allura went back to answering his original question. "Right. So I've been concentrating a lot on work. I got into school administration, first at a different school, then after one year, I moved here and started working at Voltron High. It has been really nice so far. And I can imagine it's going to be fun now that you are there." Lance couldn't help but chuckle. He still couldn't believe the coincidence of them working at the same school. Fate was weird like that sometimes. He had a question lingering in his mind that he just had to ask, although he might regret it. But he had to ask. "So", he started, casually playing with the spoon in his coffee cup, "Have you been seeing someone since we seperated? Or are you currently seeing someone?"

He hoped that it didn't come off as rude or like he wanted her back. Because he didn't. He really wanted to have a good platonic relationship with her since the romantic one failed. Thankfully, she didn't seem offended at all. "Well...I have been single for a long time after our relationship. I actually reconciled with an ex of mine, Lotor, do you remember him?" Lance nodded. He was her boyfriend before him. From what he knew, they didn't have a very healthy relationship, with trust issues and everything. So he wondered why they got back together, but he knew it would be best not to ask her about that. It was her decision after all. "But that didn't last that long, about two months I reckon. I thought he had changed since then and it really seemed that way, but soon he fell back into his old self. So right now I am single again and couldn't feel better." Even though that thing with Lotor didn't seem that great, Lance was glad that Allura was doing good. She deserved to feel good, be it single or with someone. 

"But enough about me. What about you?"

Lance let out a sigh. "There isn't that much to tell actually...I have seen some people after you but no relationship formed. I finished studying and got my first ever teaching job at Voltron High. That's it I guess." Allura gave him a soft smile. "I'm sure you'll be great. You are good with kids, I saw it with your niece and nephew. And I'm certain you'll find someone to be with romantically. Someone worthy of you." Lance felt a cozy warmth in his chest as he heard her say this. He really needed that. "Thanks Allura."

After that was out of the way, the two of them just continued to talk about casual stuff like his family and what working at Voltron High was like. At one point, Lance was just about to say something as he spotted someone entering the coffee shop. It was a certain short person who didn't like him. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey thanks to everone who reads this and leaves comments, they give me LIFE


	5. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a nice meeting at a coffee shop turns into something uncomfortable

It was Saturday morning. Noon? No it was in fact afternoon, as it was about 3 pm. Katie liked to work late (reaaally late), so she used all the time she had on the weekends. That's why she was still asleep, and she would have slept way longer if someone wouldn't have called her. She let it ring a few times, hoping it would stop soon. But it kept ringing and ringing. She knew who this was without even looking at her phone. Only he would have the audacity to call her this early. Well, early for her. With a groan, she eventually gave in and picked up the phone.

„Goood morning my dear sister! I knew you would pick up sooner or later“, the overbearing happy voice of her big brother greeted her and she had the urge to roll her eyes. It was way too early for this. „You better have a good reason to wake me up, Matt.“ Her voice was still raspy from just waking up. She couldn't see or hear it, but she could feel him smirking. „How about...lunch at Arus?“ Immediately, she was more awake. That did sound good. But she hesitated. He had to have a reason. „Wait...why?“ Her brother chuckled on the other end. „Do I have to have a reason for wanting to meet my favorite sister in the whole world for lunch? Come on, we haven't seen each other in a while because I was busy. But I am free now and I knew you'd be still asleep so I thought that would be good. And I know how much you loooove the coffee and the cinnamon rolls.“ She squinted. She knew what he sounded like when he was lying or he wanted something. Now he really didn't sound like that, so maybe there really wasn't anything to it. Since she didn't sound quite convinced yet, Matt knew what would pull her in: „I'm paying.“

Half an hour later, Katie was showered and dressed and on her way. She only needed a few minutes to get there, which made it a lot easier as well to actually get her out of bed. She was dressed in her favorite green sweater and jeans, nice and comfortable. She loved comfortable and oversized clothes, a change from the formal wear she wore at school. She entered the coffee shop, delighted by the coffee smell surrounding her. She loved that smell, it was her favorite right after freshly baked peanut butter cookies. She looked around the room, searching for a certain head of light brown hair. She stopped in her tracks as she saw someone else, someone she didn't expect at all. Someone she really didn't want to see. It was Lance, sitting there with Allura. Of course he would immediately have a date with the most beautiful woman who worked at the school, just after a week of working there. And she knew that she just came back yesterday, so that was impressive. He definitely seemed like a guy the girls would swoon over, who would break heart after heart. This just contributed to her not liking him. She was so shocked that she just realized now that he was looking right back at her, seeming just as surprised as she was. She gave him a glare, then looked away immediately, focusing on finding her brother. 

"Hey Pidge I'm here!"

To say she was relieved when she heard her brother call her was an understatement. She finally found him and went to his table as quickly as she could, fighting the urge to look back at him, even though she could feel his eyes burning through her back. Matt gave his sister a confused look. "...Happy to see you too? What's the matter Pidge? You look like you just saw a ghost." Katie sat down, slightly calming down. Matt already got the drinks and food, thank God. Her back was facing him, which definitely helped not getting distracted. She would just get upset again. She didn't turn around, but Matt discovered Lance, who was still looking in her direction in disbelief. A smirk formed on his face. "Who is thaaat? An ex of yours? A crush?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't look." He stopped looking. "And no, he is neither of those things. You know my dating history, which is nonexistent. And he really is as far from a crush as possible." Although she hoped the topic would be done with that, her brother only got more excited., as usual. "Now you have to tell me."

Katie took a deep sigh, quickly turning around to check if he was still looking. Thankfully, he wasn't. He was talking indistinctly to Allura, probably the same conversation she was about to have. She took a sip of her coffee, enjoying how strong it was. Just what she needed. "Well, he is a teacher. At my school, in fact. He joined last Monday as the new gym teacher. And long story short, I don't like him. I don't like his behaviour or how he presented himself so far." Matt frowned. He took another look at him. Slim, looked like he worked out...well, he was a gym teacher but still...and he apparently was here on a date...whoah she was gorgeous...okay he had to focus. "And why? Is he a jerk? Did he insult you? Hurt you?" He knew she would be annoyed by this, but his big brother instincts just went crazy when there was just a chance of somone hurting his little sister. She had it really rough in the past and he knew work wasn't any easier for her. She shook her head. "No...He actually didn't say anything mean...yet." Her mind went back to yesterday, when she had to walk away because his words made her cry. It wasn't exactly mean, she knew he didn't mean it like that, but it still hurt her in a way. "I don't know, he entered the room and I just couldn't take him seriously. The way he acted and cracked jokes...He doesn't seem to take teaching seriously and he just reminds me of all the boys from school? They behaved just like him. They were liked by everyone else for being 'nice and easy-going', but they didn't think of others. Others like me." 

Matt knew what she meant. She was bullied and tormented in school by kids like him. The 'cool kids'. She was bullied and insulted for being smart, for being the nerd. Sadly, this exact thing continued at work, but bullying and humiliating turned into weird looks, ignoring and whispers behind her back. He experienced similar things in school, as he used to be and still was the nerd. But luckily for him, it got better and he managed to be more confident. But Katie...She wasn't so lucky. As the stuff continued, she only shut herself off more and more, letting no one in in fear of getting hurt. Or rather not letting anyone see that she was hurt. 

"What if he isn't that bad? Have you tried talking to him?", he asked, hoping she wouldn't be upset. She wasn't. "That's what Shiro said to me too...He said I should give him a chance. That he is actually really nice." Matt raised an eyebrow. "Shiro talked to you about this? Well, of course he did. Have you thought about following his advice? He is usually right." She chuckled dryly. "He is. But...I don't know how to do it. I already set my image, I know what he thinks of me. I don't think if I'm able to change that." Matt placed a hand on his sister's shoulder in sympathy. "I know that you struggle with that. But just...try. Take your time, it doesn't have to be fast. Baby steps. Maybe it's the beginning of your confidence?" Katie couldn't help but smile. He always knew what to say. He was the best big brother ever and she was glad that he was hers.

Lance couldn't help but stare. He really didn't expect her to come here. The way she presented herself, she came off as someone who either was at work or at home, nothing inbetween. She looked around the room, her intense eyes immediately meeting his, widening at first, then glaring at him. Of course. She quickly turned around, following a call that lead her to a table. It wasn't her name, had to be some kind of nickname. He just noticed the guy sitting at their table. He was surprised that she had a boyfriend...Wait. Even though he was a great deal away, he could see how alike the both of them looked. He had a similar face shape, the same intense eyes and a similar hair color. Maybe he was her brother? Yeah that had to be it. 

"Lance?" Allura's voice brought him back to reality. "Huh?", he blinked, looking at her. "What's the matter, what are you staring at?" He simply pointed in her direction. She turned around, smiling as she realized who he just saw. „So...Katie Holt? Really?“ She put on a rather suggestive expression, complete with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows. Lance blushed. "What? No, what do you think! I only know her for a week. And even if, it couldn't be more far away from that. She hated me from the moment I started working at Voltron High. And I don't even know why? I mean you know me...I'm just trying my best to be funny so that everyone likes me or at least thinks I'm not the worst. And it worked with every teacher. Everyone but her." Allura's smirk changed into a thinking expression. She could imagine the situation. She saw the desperation on his face, which made her feel really bad for him. She knew how important it was to him to be liked, to be approachable. "I'm sorry Lance...I know how fun you can be. But Katie...She is a hard nut to crack. She has always been like this. Not very open, only focused on her teaching. I don't know anything specific, only that there is probably a good reason behind it. Maybe you should just give her time. People change. Well, not all people, but she someday changed for worse, she could change for the better again. Maybe you could help her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelieeees! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the cute reviews, keep'em coming!


	6. One step foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting advice, Lance takes a risk to make a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyy this chapter took a liiittle longer bc I had lots of trouble with inspiration and stuff but here it iiiiiis
> 
> Thanks for commenting and reading, love y'all!

The surprise of seeing each other surely shocked both Lance and Katie. And what Allura and Matt said made them think. If Lance wanted to befriend Katie, she had to let him in. If she wanted to let him in, he had to show that he cared, that he not just wanted to be liked. It was difficult, for both of them. 

The new week had begun and Lance was conflicted. He wanted to say something to her, anything that would make clear that he wasn't a threat or intended to be mean. But he didn't know what to say. And he feared that whatever he said, she would flip out again, giving him that specific look he got to know in the past week. It was hard because he didn't even say or do anything that would justify her being mad at him...Wait. He remembered one thing. Last Friday, when she made a comment and he snapped back at her. He remembered the hurt look in her eyes. And he knew he wanted to say someting back then, but she was gone before that. Having Allura's advice in mind, he knew that would be a step in the right direction. 

So at lunch break, he was determined to set some things straight. Or at least try to. She could yell at him and stare him down all she wanted, but no one could say he didn't try, not even her. She sat in her corner, like always. Instead of sitting down at the table with the others, he went straight over to her. He could feel the others staring at him, but he didn't care. He knew it was strange, especially for him as everyone knew the relationship between the two of them. But he was ready to risk the biggest scolding since his mother found out he faked that stomach ache in second grade. As usual, Katie focused on her phone, not minding the rest of the room. But this time, she saw someone coming closer in the corner of her eye. Blue sneakers, jeans, skinny legs...yep, it was Lance. He just wouldn't stop, would he? At first, she pretended not to see him. Maybe he would go away. But he didn't.

Lance let out a sigh. This was tougher than he thought it would be. Wait no. It was just as tough as he thought it would be. Eventually he cleared his throat, which seemed to work. At least she looked at him, her amber eyes as intense as ever. 

She was ready to snap, to ask him what he wanted in the snarkiest tone possible, but she decided not to in the moment she saw his face. He seemed...serious. Honest, like he wanted something more than just annoying her or try some of his 'jokes'. So she just looked at him patiently. "Yes?", she asked, surprisingly quiet. Lance too was surprised. He expected her to snap, to glare at him and just distance herself more. But...this? This was new. Ok, here we go. "Um...", he felt really awkward. This seemed like such a little thing but he knew that she was hurt by this little thing he said. He had to try something: "Soo..Miss Holt...I...I realized that I said something to you on Friday that wasn't particularly...nice. I guess I just...reacted because you snapped at me...I don't know. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." At first she was confused. Then she knew what he meant, her eyes widening in realization. She looked at him. He still looked honest and like he meant it. Her features softened and she even smiled. She didn't know she needed to hear that until now. But hearing it just felt...good. Unexpected but good. 

"Apology accepted., Mr. McClain", was all she said, but the way she said it and that she said it at all was a huge relief for Lance. She was smiling, she didn't seem mad or annoyed or anything she typically was when she saw him. So...was he actually doing the right thing? Yeah, it seemed so. Satisfied, he nodded slightly and went to the table. As expected, each and everyone in the room was staring at him. "Um, what was that? Did you actually do something to make her upset? That's a first", Rizavi remarked, earning a side eye from Leifsdottir. Lance simply shrugged. They didn't have to know what this was about. Miss Holt knew what he meant, he knew she truly accepted it. That was all that mattered. It was definitely a step in the right direction if you asked him. Thankfully, no one else dared to make another comment or ask another question. 

Katie was proud of herself. Instead of shutting someone out or making a sarcastic comment, she let someone in. She let him speak patiently and stayed calm. Well, on the outside at least. She still had a long way to go, she knew that. But like her brother said: Baby steps. She was allowed to take her time, but foro the beginning, that was pretty good. Especially because it was Lance McClain she was beginning to open up to. She really had to give props for Matt, without his pep talk, she definitely wouldn't have been able to do this. The rest of the schoolday went by without any more special things happening. 

Well, until Shiro decided to go over to Katie as she was packing. They were the last ones left, which happened quite often. Although most of the time, Katie was the last one to leave. She didn't know why, but she liked to grade papers at school than doing it at home. Maybe because she didn't feel as lonely there. One would think that she would feel more lonely ina building as large as this, but to her, it felt more alive that way. The idea of thousands of people walking these halls everyday...The pictures and posters on the wall, every locker, every book. It didn't make her feel alone. However, her apartment did. It wasn't big or anything, but three rooms could be really empty and intimidating when one was alone. 

"Hey Katie", Shiro said in his typical soothing voice. She smiled at him. "Hey dad." Her and Matt loved to tease him with this, as he liked to play the role of the father figure ever so often. He was just a couple of years older, but he was older, so it worked. He rolled his eyes and chuckled at the same time. He was used to it by now. "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. I don't know what happened between the two of you but I'm impressed by how well you took it! And I mean, he apologized. None of the boys from school ever did that, right?" She let out a sigh. "Yeah. It's a beginning I guess. I can't deny it felt amazing, both to hear it from him and to be able to stay this calm." He nodded, smiling. "I'm sure you'll make progress quicker than you think. And now, get out of here. School's over, even for you."

At home, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she put her bag on her chair at her desk. There it was again. That lonely feeling she tended to get when she was at home. If she was honest, she wouldn't mind someone living with her. A partner perhaps. Someone that understood her, someone who stayed close to her and left her her space if she needed it. Yes, that would be nice. She never had a real boyfriend before, thanks to her having trouble interacting with people. She tried dating and even had a couple of hookups, but nothing lasted. Either they were too put off by her or she was too scared to screw it up. Well, who knew, maybe she would be able to open up enough to meet someone who'd give her what she needed?


	7. That's the spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic between the two subjects changes and continues to as spirit week rolls around and the two of them are asked to chaperone at the homecoming dance.
> 
> Also, the MFEs are gossip queens

Some weeks passed and since Lance's apology and Katie's beginning of being more open, nothing major had happened so far, but the atmosphere was a lot calmer and relaxed. She didn't give him this certain look anymore or raise her voice or anything like that, and Lance was more careful with his choice of words. It was perhaps a small change, but definitely a noticeable one.

"Sooo..Is it me or have you guys also noticed anything different?", Griffin asked Rizavi and Leifsdottir as they stood by the coffee machine. Latter only shrugged, blinking as she took a sip from her coffee. However, the mention of gossip gave Rizavi a reason to live. Even though James didn't even mention names, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Who he was talking about. Her eyes lit up and her lips formed into a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask. I mean, how long has it been that she last stared him to death? Or made a destroying comment? Feels like ages." He nodded, completely agreeing and looked around the room. Thank God Lance and Katie weren't here. It was rare, but it happened. "I would really like to know what happened. I mean, something like that can't just change overnight, can it?" Ina shrugged again. "I suppose they either talked about their differences, which seems unlikely, or they both had a change of mind." James thought for a moment. "Maybe." Nadia's smirk turned into a full on grin. "I'm excited to see what happens next. Who knows, maybe they become besties?" In that moment, Ryan decided to join the gang, grunting quietly. "Who exactly are you talking about?" Nadia raised an eyebrow in concern. "As if you wouldn't know. Remember a few weeks ago? When our Sonnyboy Lance apologized to Holt for something we still don't know. Believe me, I tried to get it out of him, but he won't spill", she said, pure frustration in her voice. The other three nodded. 

"Yeah, it's weird. Not his apologizing, although I'm dying to know what that was about. It was her reaction to it. How calm and accepting she was. In all my time here, I never saw her like that before with anyone except Shiro." The other three nodded. "Yeah, maybe we get our first teacher-teacher relationship?" Nadia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

James was just about to say something, as the door opened and Lance entered the room. His happy expression turned into confusion as he saw the four of them staring at him. They looked kind of...guilty. "Hey guys..what's the matter?" 

"Nothing", they all said simultaneously and way too quickly. If they didn't want to raise any suspicion, they'd failed. Lance decided not to bother and shrugged it off. He probably didn't want to know anyway. They relaxed a bit, exchanging a look that could be read as: 'That was close.' To make it completely perfect, Katie entered just a few moments later. She also inspected the quartet with a sceptical expression. What were they talking about this time? Probably something to do with her, but that was nothing new. However, she could be proud to say that she had managed to change over the last few weeks. She had opened up slowly. To be honest, very very slowly, but that was just her own pace. She didn't know iif they would ever get to a stage where they were talking about personal things and everything, but she knew she was on a good way. She looked at him, he apparently just entered the room as well. His eyes met hers and he used them to point at the group of four. She knew what she meant and was glad that he also thought that they were behaving strange. He made a motion with his hand that meant something like 'they're weird'. To her surprise, she couldn't help but giggle. It looked too goofy. Wait. Things like that were exactly the reason why she didn't like him. She had just managed to set a neutral ground and now he was making her laugh? She didn't know why but she had to watch where this was going. She wanted to keep her pace. 

He smiled. He really made Katie Holt giggle. That was the biggest accomplishment in their relationship. So far. He didn't know where this was going at all, but he was definitely curious. 

The following week was a week that Lance used to absolutely love in high school: Spirit week. He loved dressing up according to the themes and seeing what the others would come up with. But the best thing was, obviously, the homecoming dance. He remembered as it was yesterday when he took his then-girlfriend Jenny. It was magical. He would have loved to take her to prom too, but...fate had other plans. Or rather Jenny, as she broke up right before prom night. He went anyway, but it hurt for a long time after that. Anyway, as it was his first spirit week as a teacher and not a student, he was looking foward to see what the kids came up with.

Today, at the start of the week, the theme was 80's. It was fun to see all the kids who weren't even born in that decade equipped with shoulder pads, bright colors and all the other things that could better be described as 'bad taste', not 'style'.  
He just came out of a lesson when he heard an announcement through the speakers. 'Lance McClain and Katie Holt, please head to the principal's office.' He stopped in his tracks, looking up to the speakers as if principal Smythe was up there to look back at him. He really didn't know why he would do this. He didn't do anything wrong, he was doing good at teaching, at least none of his students complained so far. But what confused him the most that he was asked to come to the office with her. He really couldn't think of a reason he would want to see them both. Well, the only way to find out was to go. 

Katie rolled her eyes at the announcement. Not only was she asked to see the principal, but she was asked to see him with him. Why was a mystery to her, as she knew they didn't do anything wrong. Sure they used to have a certain kind of tension between them, but that wasn't a reason for something like that. Then she had an idea. An idea she hoped wouldn't turn out to be true. It already was the week she dreaded the most, crowned by the event she eaqually hated. That would only be the tip of the iceberg. Sure, they kind of got along now, but this? Now she hoped she did something wrong. She could deal with that. 

Lance arrived at the office, being greeted by a smiling Romelle. It couldn't be that bad if she was smiling, right? "Miss Holt is already in there, you may enter", she said and Lance did as he was told. Like she said, Katie was already seated in front of principal Smythe's desk. Both were looking at him. Latter was smiling, while Katie's expression was...unreadable. So the usual, but it wasn't as threatening as it used to be. "Ah, Mr. McClain, there you are", he said and Lance sat down. The principal leaned back in his chair, hands folded on the desk. "So, now that you're both here I can tell you why I brought you here. As you both may know, it's spirit week at Voltron High and on Saturday, we're having the traditional homecoming dance. Another tradition at our school is that two teachers are chaperoning at the dance. And I thought you two would make a good job. You, of course, are new, Mr. McClain, but paired with someone who is here longer than you, I'm sure you'll manage. So, what do you say?"

Katie had to concentrate really hard to keep her neutral expression. Great. That was exactly what she had feared. That was exactly what she didn't want. Not even because of Lance, the thing itself was too much. That was the second time she was asked to chaperone and she didn't know if she could get herself out of this this time. She hated dances and balls like homecoming. It was bad enough as a student, so she definitely didn't want to witness it as an adult.   
Lance used the moment of silence to look at Katie. She seemed uneasy, tense. Her expressioin was still neutral, but he could tell from her eyes and her whole body which had stiffened up. He didn't know why she was that way, but he knew he wanted to ask her about it at one point. She was full of secrets that just begged to be uncovered. „Well, you can count on me Mr. Smythe“, Lance said with a smile. The principal nodded, seeming satisfied. "What about you, Miss Holt? Would it fit your schedule? Or are you having different plans? Again?" She let out a sigh. She really didn't want to do this. Lance didn't make it easier, as she could see him in the corner of her eye, his face full of expectations. Of course he was up for it. But she couldn't blame him for having a better experience than her, could she? 

After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded. „Alright I do it“, she said, trying to comeoff convincing. Both Lance and Mr. Smythe gave her a smile. "Excellent. You'll receive further details via E-mail. You may leave." He didn't have to tell Katie twice. She got up as quickly as she could, eager to leave this office. What did she get herself into?


	8. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie finally tells him why she is like she is

Just when he thought she couldn't confuse him any more, she walked out of the door faster than he could see. What was her problem? He would have understood if she had refused. But she said yes, although she looked really uncomfortable. He had to know what bothered her. She seemed like she just wanted to get out of there, like she was searching for just any ind of excuse to get out of this. They were better now, so he wasn't as afraid to ask her about this. He at least had to try, especially since they would be chaperoning together. Well, if she wouldn't change her mind. A lot could happen till Saturday. Determined, he got up and went after her. Luckily, he caught her in the hallway. "Miss Holt?", he asked, causing her to stop. Okay, so far so good. Once he reached her, she turned around, still with the same neutral expression on her face. But her eyes still looked restless. "What's the matter?", she asked, taking on a calmer posture. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. How would he start? He had to be careful or they would lose everything they built up over the last few weeks. Granted, it wasn't that much, but it was definitely something regarding how bad it was before. "So listen, I noticed how uncomfortable you were in there. Is everything okay? Is it because of the chaperoning thing?" She nodded, not looking him in the eyes. Just like he thought. "Is it because you have to do it with me? I promise I'll behave! I can be pretty responsible. Ask my sisters, I-", she interrupted him by raising one hand. Now she was looking into his eyes again, hers were unreadable. "It's not because of you. I mean, it would have been before, but now, I can't believe I'm saying this, you're not the main problem. It's...a bit more complicated than that." 

He frowned. Of course she didn't tell him. "Would you ever tell me your reasons behind...all this?" She looked down again. He could tell she was thinking about it. "Can I trust you?", she mumbled, way too quietly. "Huh? What was that?", he asked as he couldn't make out what she was saying. She let out a sigh and lifted up her head, meeting his eyes again. "Can I trust you?", she repeated, loud and clear, almost intimidating. He blinked slowly, surprised by the honest question. Brutally honest, which he was used to when it came to her, but not like this. Now there was a certain kindness in her eyes, mixed with fear. She wanted to open up even more, she wanted to let him know why she behaved like this, but she could only do that if she could trust him. And although he was irritated, confused and frustrated by her in the beginning, he was willing to know and listen to her reasons. She could indeed trust him. 

So he nodded. "You can. I can't promise if I'll understand everything but I can promise not to tell anyone. Your secrets are safed with me." That seemed to satisfy her, judging by the small smile forming on her lips. Seeing her smile really relieved him. He didn't know why, probably because it was really rare. Not as rare as seeing her laugh, which he made her do, and he was very proud of himself for that. Then she said something he also never expected her to say: "Meet me at Arus after school."

So he did. In the late afternoon, the both of them met at the coffee shop where they saw each other before, but this time they were actually meeting each other. He couldn't explain why, but Lance was nervous. Maybe because he'd never expected this. Neither her practically shouting at him if he trusted her nor her willing to tell him everything. At a coffee shop.  
"So...", he started as they sat down with their drinks. "You wanted to meet here because?", he asked, even though he knew the answer. He wanted to hear it from her. She took a sip from her coffee, as she definitely needed it before doing what she intended to do. She looked down at her hands holding the cup. Why was she doing this? She knew he had been confused by her from the beginning and that she despised him for just reminding him of her past. She never opened up that much to anyone apart from her family or Shiro. So why now? Why to him? That was a really good question. Maybe because he showed that he actually cared. He had showed that when he apologized for something she didn't think he'd actually remember and today, he asked what the matter was. He noticed her feeling uncomfortable and he asked. Of all people, it was him who asked if she was okay and what was going on. There had to be more to him than she thought, as it was to her. 

"I guess I wanted to see you here because it's not something I can just casually tell someone in the hallway or the teacher's lounge. And I don't want someone who knows us to hear anything or make any comments. And..I like it here. I feel comfortable here.“ He nodded, understanding. It had to be a big deal for her, as he was probably the first one she told what she was about to tell. Taking another sip, she continued: „You see, when I was in school, I wasn't very...popular, to put it lightly. I was called tons of different names, 'Nerd' being the nicest one, I got picked and laughed at for correcting teachers when they were wrong, which they were way too often, but I digress. I was bullied everyday for being as smart as I am, for being smaller than everyone else, for being ugly...For anything they could think of, really. At the beginning, I tried to shake it off, to ignore it and I tried to make friends nonetheless. But it didn't work, I got mocked even more. Eventually, I gave up. I just focused on doing well at school, getting my As and getting to college." She paused, chuckling bitterly while still looking down at her hands. "And I thought it would get better. I thought, when I'm older and when I'm working, it all goes away. But no. I got so scared of getting hurt again that I sort of pushed them away, which made them avoid me. They started giving me weird looks and talking about me behind my back very quickly. Even as a teacher, I'm still the weird one you'd rather leave alone. And after a while, I just wanted to be left alone. I accepted it."

Lance frowned. It made sense, all of it. And it broke his heart to hear it. "And I guess the reason why I was especially rude to you was that the kids who bullied me where boys...like you." That felt like a punch in the gut. Boys like him? He had an idea what she meant, but it still hurt. "Boys like me?" She nodded. "You know...the popular ones. Mostly jocks. The ones who get away with anything because they're liked by everyone." He was speechless. Did he really come off as that kind of person?  
Him not saying anything caused her to look up. Her eyes widened as she saw his face. She'd best describe his expression as...hurt. Oh no, had she gone too far? "I'm sorry Lance, I didn't mean..." He raised a hand, interrupting her. It was usually her move. "No, I get what you mean...And I guess I used to be rather popular in school. I was also really into sports, obviously. But, and I solemnly swear, I never bullied anyone. And I wouldn't have bullied you, not for being like you are. Which is smart and sassy and not at all ugly might I add. I'm sorry if my behavior brought back bad memories. I know that I can seem like I'm trying too hard, that I want to be liked by everyone and succeed at it. And I kinda do, I always tried my best to be liked because I feared that no one would. That I wouldn't be good enough. I've never been particularly smart or good at anything. Especially relationships.“ His eyes widened. Maybe a bit too much information, but he could only go on. „But I'm good at sports and I'm good with people. So I thought, why not be a gym teacher?" 

Now it was Katie's turn to frown. She'd never expected him to struggle with something like this. He seemed so easy going. Well, apparently he wasn't like the guys back then, which was a big relief. "I can assure you, you are good enough. The students love you and so do the other teachers. Which, I admit, is one of the reasons I didn't like you at first." He smiled slightly. Then a question came to his mind. "So, why do you teach?" She thought for a moment. "I guess beacuse I wanted to be the teacher I used to look up to. I want to encourage kids like me, who like to correct teachers. I want to show them that they shouldn't be afraid to be the smartest in the room." His smile got bigger. That had to be the cutest and purest thing he ever heard. He had been wrong about her all along, he knew that now. But there was one final question, the one that brought them here in the first place. "So, one more thing: Why were you so weird about chaperoning on Saturday?"

Was it him or did her cheeks turn a slight pink? "It's actually similar to the rest of my story. I never went to any schooldance at my school, as I didn't have friends or a boyfriend to go with. And because I was afraid of the bullies there. I mean have you seen Carrie? So I don't want to be there now, even as a teacher. I could get around it last year when Smythe asked me, but this time...you know it. So no, it's not your fault." He was relieved that it wasn't his fault. And it got him thinking. He had to do something to make her feel comfortable about this. If she couldn't get out of it, he at least had to show her how fun it could be. That there was no one who could harm her. Especially not him. 

After a while and more talking, they got up to leave. "Thank you Lance", Katie said, smiling. "That felt really good." He chuckled. "Definitely. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. But I'm glad you decided to open up to me like this, it means a lot." He stopped, realizing something. "Wait did you just call me Lance? I thought I was Mr McClain?" Her cheeks turned a slight pink again. "I'm sorry I-", she stopped as he was laughing wholeheartedly. "It's okay, I prefer it. My students call me Mr McClain, but you, a fellow teacher? Please call me Lance." She couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Okay Lance. You can call me Katie."


	9. Oh no he didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their talk, Lance feels inspired to make Katie feel better about chaperoning with him.

On her way home, Katie had a big smile on her face. She wouldn't have expected this. All of this. Had she really just totally opened up to him? She had and it went and felt a lot better than she had ever imagined. She also didn't expect him opening up to her, as she wouldn't have thought he'd struggle like this. She definitely judged too quickly, they both did. They reached a whole nother level in just one conversation, just one afternoon. Why didn't that happen sooner? Well, maybe because Lance wasn't there before. He understood her, he listened. Now, the thought of chaperoning with him seemed a lot more appealing. She was still nervous but she knew it would be much less awkward, now that they had that talk. 

Lance was proud. Not only of her, but also of himself. Believe it or not, but he had never told anyone what he just told her. He was pretty private when it came to his insecurities. Until now, Allura was the only one who talked to him about this, who knew about this. He stopped, thinking. That was a huge step they just took, wasn't it? So what did it mean? What did they just do? He knew. They created a bond. They bonded and now trusted each other. At least Lance trusted her and he could tell that she started to trust him too. And he was happy about that, since he wanted something like this since day 1. It was even more than he had expected. And they both deserved it. He deserved a chance since he really had good intentions and she deserved to be heard and understood. She just had to say something, he would listen. Then, a thought popped back into his mind. A thought he had when talking to her, when he learned all those things about her. There had to be a way to make this more fun for her. To let her forget her past. She wasn't a teen got bullied anymore. She was a grown, smart, respected woman, a teacher who did her job well and would do well on Saturday. But how would he make her feel comfortable about this?

Wait, he knew how. 

On the next day, he arrived way earlier than usual. Even earlier than her, which was something, since she was always very early. He worked on this the entire night. He normally wasn't big on arts and crafts, but he thought he did a good job. It was the same thing he did back when he asked his then-girlfriend out to homecoming and to prom. Of course this would be different, because they weren't dating by any means and it wouldn't be a dance for them, it would be work. But he wanted her to know that he cared about her being comfortable, that it was okay. That he was looking foward to do this with her, even though they had a rocky start. She said she had never been asked to a dance like this so it was the obvious thing to do. They were in a good place now and he was certain they would be in a better one after homecoming. Well, at least he hoped she would still want to do homecoming with him after this. She opened up, but she could still go back into her shell she just got out of. He hoped she wouldn't.

To say Katie was confused when she arrived at the school was an understatement. She always was one of the first people to arrive, but today, she didn't seem to be. There were already other cars in the parking lot when she arrived. And now there were voices coming from the teacher's lounge. One...two? Three voices? Weird. Hesitantly, she opened the door while doing so, the voices stopped immediately. She was greeted by Shiro and Hunk, standing with their backs facing her. "Uh, what's going on?", she asked, her voice slightly shaky. The two of them turned quickly turned around, almost too quickly. "Oh! Hi Miss Holt!", Hunk stammered, sounding like a little boy who got caught doing something naughty. "Wha- What are you doing here?", he asked, sounding even more guilty and nervous. She looked at Shiro, who looked a bit calmer, but not less suspicious. She raised an eyebrow. "I...work here? What's your excuse?" Shiro chuckled, something he did fairly often. "Well...", he turned around and nodded to what was behind him. Wait, what was behind him? Or who? Of course the two largest guys were blocking her view. "What's going on here? Can I just go in?"

"All done!", a voice suddenly said behind them, answering the question to whom Shiro was nodding. Was that...Lance's voice? Finally, the two tanks before her made way and she could see what was going on. And there was indeed Lance, standing in front of the window. Behind him, in the window, was a big sign made of paper, surrounded by a bunch of balloons. She couldn't fully read what it said because Lance was standing right in front of it, of course. Why not confuse her more? She looked at him, her eyes asking what she thought: 'What the heck are you doing?' He just smiled, which was a pleasant sight, but not helping at all. 

Lance tried to calm himself. He wasn't asking out his girlfriend or a girl he liked out for a date, but he was still nervous. He still cared about her and she could still pull out of this, leaving him to chaperone with someone else. Or, well, alone. So this had to be good. He straightened up his posture and cleared his throat. Time for his monologue.   
"So, Miss Holt...Katie. I know we've been off to a bad start and we had some misunderstandings...but we're over that. And I know having to chaperone with me on Saturday at homecoming doesn't make it any easier regarding your past. But I wanted to show and assure you that there is nothing to be worried about. So I wanted to ask you...", he stepped away from the sign so Katie could look at it. 

Katie, who had been listening and watching carefully the entire time smiled as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Oh no he didn't. He did not stage an entire homecoming proposal just for her to chaperone with him, even though she already agreed on that when they were seeing the principal. The sign said: 'I don't want to be chaperlonely. Will you join me at homecoming?' She could not believe him.   
Lance was staring at her anxiously. She stood there, looking at him and the sign, one hand on her cheek. Which had turned slightly pink. He never thought about that, but he liked seeing her like this. It was cute. Cute? Was that the word? It had to be because he couldn't think of another word to describe it. "Even though you already agreed on that officially, I wanted to ask you like this since you said you've never been asked to go to a dance like this. And I know this is work, but I wanted to show you that times like these are over. So? What do you say?"

His heart was beating like crazy while he was waiting for a reaction. Finally, she nodded. Only slightly, but he saw it and that was good enough for him. Especially accompanied by that smile. He had already noticed it yesterday. He liked seeing her smile, it definitely suited her more than her evil glare. Katie flinched when she heard people around her cheer and clap. She turned around. When did all the others get here? But she quickly focused on Lance again. He looked happy, which was new to her. Not him looking happy, he looked like that all the time. But someone looking happy when it came to doing something with her. It felt strange but not bad. It actually felt really nice. Sadly, the bell rang, meaning they had to get to work, but she still went up to him. They were both smiling wide. "You are an idiot, you know that?" He chuckled. "I know. But it was cute, right?" Now she giggled. "It was." If that was even possible, his smile got even wider and his blue eyes were sparkling. Wait, were they? Katie blinked. They were. But what did that mean?

Well, she would find out sooner or later, but first, she had physics to teach.


	10. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is almost here and things look like they are about to change. Are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey I'm alive and back. Life is life right now, so I haven't come around write that much.

Lance knew that what he did would raise attention, but he didn't care when literally everyone came up to him. Well, minus Hunk and Shiro, as he told them what he wanted to do and asked them for help. Hunk exploded with joy and bombarded him with questions, while Shiro was reserved, but seemed happy about it. As expected, Nadia was the first one to say something. Followed by all the other ones, even Keith asked what had happened between them. He shrugged it off with the explanation that they talked and got along now. They didn't have to know everything, right? He was relieved when Shiro put him aside, a bit away from the chatting mess of teachers. „I'm glad you did this Lance. I know that she didn't have a great time in school and just wants to shut everyone off. But she seems to get along with you.“ Lance nodded, proud of himself that this worked out and Shiro aproved. „Yeah, she told me everything about the bullying and that she didn't go to any dance. And since we were asked to chaperone on Saturday together, I thought I'll try to make this more fun for her.“ Now Shiro nodded, with an even bigger smile as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. „I really appreciate it. I know her the longest and I've seen her struggle. And when you started here and she had been...you know, I told her that you're a good person and that she should give you a chance. Happy to see this worked out.“ Lance noticed his cheeks heating up. Great. But he couldn't help it, a compliment like that from Shiro meant a lot to him. It meant he was doing everything right. 

He was indeed, because Katie was feeling...good. There wasn't another word she could think of to describe her mood right now. She now knew she had been truly wrong about Lance in the beginning. If he would be the guy she thought he was, he wouldn't have done this. But why did he do this? He didn't have to. He could have let her be, let her sort it out on her own. It was her problem she didn't like dances like this, right? But he didn't. Maybe because he cared. Which he didn't have to, but he somehow did and that warmed her heart. Apparently she was still smiling in class, which she noticed when one of her students mentioned it: "Uh, Miss Holt?", one girl, her best student actually, asked as she raised her hand. Katie felt like being ripped out of a dream, even though she was fully awake and present, like always. "What is it Jenna?", she asked and went up to her table. She could see that she was about to say something super funny or insulting. "Did something happen? We were just wondering because you're smiling the whole time and you never do that. Like ever." Katie's face went blank. She didn't know what to say. Heck, until now she didn't know that she was smiling either! 

She looked down from the curious eyes of the girl to the floor. Something she loved to look at when she was embarrassed. Or just didn't want to look at people. "I don't know, I guess I'm just having a good day. Yes, today is a very good day", she said, surprisingly not shaky and looked up. Now Jenna smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I hope you'll have more good days in the future Miss Holt. Whatever makes them good, I hope it will continue to make you happy." 

At least he tried to. As Saturday came closer, the both of them interacted pretty much every day. A joke here, a laugh there, a organizational question elsewhere. Before they knew it, it was Friday, meaning there was just one day until homecoming. 

"Alright, since you've never done this before, chaperoning I mean, the principal asked me to give you a little run-through of what you have to consider and do", Allura said, looking at her phone where she, of course, kept all her notes. She was always so thoughtful. Lance and Katie, sitting across from her, nodded silently. After all, they wanted to do a good job. Allura continued, being in her element, since she loved organizing. It was her job, after all. "The dance starts at 8, so it would be best if you'd be there a bit early. And you should dress up a little, it's a school dance for the principal's sake." Lance suppressed a chuckle. Allura couldn't swear if her life depended on it. "The rest is pretty easy. You'll be there, watching the students dance and have fun, hopefully. You prevent them from doing mischief like smuggling alcohol or hitting each other, the usual stuff." They nodded again. Katie took a deep breath. She could do this. Did she even have a dress she could wear? Should they be 10 or 30 minutes early? Should they come together so they would be both on time or separately, with the risk of one being late? Why were the thoughts racing like this in her head right now? She felt a light nudge against her hand, startling her a little. She looked up to Lance, who had just nudged her. He gave her a look she read as 'Are you all right?' She smiled and nodded slightly. Now she saw relief in his eyes as he smiled back. 

Weird. That wasn't the first time she looked in his eyes, but it had to be first time she realized how warm they were. Even though they were blue, it was sort of a warm blue. And it definitely had a calming effect on her, her thoughts stopped racing almost immediately. She didn't even realize they were literally staring into each other's eyes, only when Allura cleared her throat. "Should I...go?"  
Lance felt like waking up from a dream. He didn't know what that was. He saw that Katie was thinking, that something was on her mind. He gently nudged her so he would get her attention. Thankfully, she read his expression correctly and nodded, which relieved him. Even more so because she smiled, so she meant it, she didn't just do it so he was satisfied. And apparently, he got carried away while looking into her eyes. They were so..warm. And friendly, not intense at all, like they used to be to him. Well, they were still intense, as in vibrant. What did the color remind him of? Honey? Yes that had to be it. He didn't know why he got lost in them, but there was definitely something. And then they realized Allura was still there. Weird, normally you couldn't miss her or forget she was there. 

His eyes widened and his cheeks got extremely warm. "No! No, why? I..I mean you told us everything there is to know right?" She chuckled softly. "Yes. You are free to go if you like." As if they planned it, Katie's phone went in that exact moment. "Excuse me", she said and was gone, like that. Allura's chuckle turned into laughter. "Oh my, you two really get along now, don't you?" Lance blinked slowly, confused. "What do you mean?" He knew exactly what she meant. He was still thinking about what had happened just now. She gave him a smirk. "It was like you two were in another world." His cheeks heated up again. "I mean...We talked and we understand each other. I...like her. Now that I get her and her past.“ She nodded, still smirking. He knew what she was thinking. But she was wrong. There was nothing like that between them. Wait...No there wasn't. But he still wished he would know her better. And as if she could read his mind, she said: "I'm sure you'll get to know each other better tomorrow."

Secretly, Katie was glad her phone rang just then. It was definitely starting to get awkward. But why? It had just started to get less annoying and awkward with him, why was it like this now? Well, she had to postpone thinking about that, since her brother was calling her. "Hey Matt, what do you want?", she asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. He chuckled. "Hello to you too, Pidge. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you're doing anything tomorrow? We didn't do anything in weeks, I almost thought you were dead." Katie rolled her eyes at the nickname, but couldn't surpress a grin. "As a matter of fact, I am doing something. But we can still meet on Sunday if you want." A moment of silence followed. She could just imagine her brother's face right now and it felt great. "Well good for you! Having a hot date with the hot dude we saw at Arus?" She snorted. "It involves him, but it's not a date. It's homecoming tomorrow, we're chaperoning together. So, less fun than you think." Now she could imagine him smirking and it felt less great. "We'll see. Anything can happen right? I bet he'll go crazy when he sees you in a dress." 

Oh shit. The thought Lance stopped earlier was back. She didn't have a dress. But hey, what did she have a brother for? "Hey do you mind if we meet earlier tomorrow? I actually need a dress and I might need a second opinion." He didn't hesitate to say yes. Great. She hung up and let out a sigh. She knew she would hear endless comments about Lance and her from him, but she couldn't be more grateful for a brother like Matt. She put her phone away and turned around, ready to leave, when she saw Lance approaching her from the other side of the hallway. She didn't know what this was about, but she waited. "Hey Katie", he said when he reached her. She just looked at him with expectation, showing him he could speak. And so he did: "Um...I was wondering if it would be best if we arrive together tomorrow? So we're both on time? Well or both late, but I'm actually never late, just so you know. What would you say if I pick you up? And bring you back home after, of course." Katie was surprised and relieved at the same time, as another fear and thought was crossed off her list. "Sure, sounds great."


End file.
